I Will Love You
by Thelexpiea
Summary: A really sappy songfic where Duo and Relena are holding a... singing contest? o.O; for Heero's affection. Warning: YAOI and/or HET (you don't think I'm going to actually *tell* you who wins, do you?)


Disclaimer: nothing's mine. Not Gundam, not 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge... nothing *sigh* 

I Will Love You – A Songfic (… obviously…) 

~oOo~ 

With a grin, Duo looked over at Relena and winked, "ready, babe?" 

"Yes, Duo. Shall we?" 

"I believe we shall! May the best singer win!" 

"Definitely." 

With a sinking feeling, Heero watched the two of them make their way to the stage. He saw them put their names on the list, and head backstage. Heero wondered what had possessed him to agree when Duo invited him to come along with everyone to a karaoke bar. In the half-hour they'd been there, he had suffered through two separate off-key renditions of 'My Heart Will Go On' as well as one painful attempt at 'American Pie.' Karaoke bars were officially on his list of things to stand near next time he had to self-destruct. 

"Hey, Heero. Pay attention! Duo and Relena are next," Quatre poked at him. 

Sighing inwardly, Heero turned back to the stage. Beside him he saw the three other pilots holding a whispered conference, before shaking hands and also facing the stage. 

The club went dark as the opening bars flowed gently out of the speakers. Heero thought it sounded vaguely familiar, but then the stage was lit slowly with a single violet spotlight. Duo stood still, centre stage, long chestnut hair highlighted faintly by the purple light, and violet eyes fairly glowing with the added colour. The only movement was the faint twitch of his finger keeping time with the music, and his eyes, seemingly searching out someone from the audience. 'Probably looking for a likely date for later,' Heero thought somewhat bitterly. And then Duo started to sing. 

"Never knew I could feel like this,  
like I've never seen the sky before." 

With a start, Heero realized Duo was looking straight at him. *Singing* straight at him. 

"Want to vanish inside your kiss.  
Every day I love you more and more.  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
Tellin me to give you everything  
Seasons may change Winter to Spring  
But I love you, until the end of time." 

Heero saw the side curtains shuffle, and Relena stepped out, barely illuminated by a faint pink light. 

"Come what may.  
Come what may.  
I will love you  
Until my dying day." 

As the last words left Duo's lips, Relena stepped up, and the strength of her spotlight grew, until she seemed to shimmer under the rose coloured light. 

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace" 

Relena stood, gently holding Duo's hand, also singing straight to Heero. 

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste" 

Heero listened, increasingly enchanted, as their voices blended in perfect unison. Relena smiled slightly as she continued, 

"It all revolves around you." 

And they sang, leaning closer and closer together, never taking their eyes off Heero. 

"And there's no mountain too high  
No river to wide  
Sing out this song and  
I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
and stars may collide" 

Duo sang, pouring his emotion into his words, 

"But I love you..." 

And Relena shadowed, her heart in her voice, 

"I love you..." 

"... Until the end..." 

"...Until the end..." 

"...Of time... 

"...Of time..." 

"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day  
Oh come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you" 

"I will love you...  
Suddenly the world seems  
Such a perfect place..." 

As Relena sang, Duo moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Eyes half-closed, they leaned into each other as the last few words left their lips, 

"Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day..." 

Duo and Relena looked shyly at each other as they finished the song. Moving as if under a spell, they leaned in to gently kiss each other. 

The lights dimmed, leaving the two figures standing in darkness. As the bar around him burst into wild applause and calls for an encore, Heero sat in silence, trying to figure out what he had just seen. 

After a moment, Duo and Relena emerged from backstage, to bound, blushing, with fingers still entwined, back to the table. The entire way they kept looking back at each other in complete wonderment. Finally they reached the table. Ignoring the congratulatory comments made by everyone else, they stood in front of Heero. 

Duo began, "Heero... today we..." 

Relena continued as he faltered, "Heero, our plan was to..." She sighed, and turned to Duo. "Words don't seem to be working, hey?" 

"I think you're right, Relena," they looked into each others eyes and smiled, nodded and once more turned back to Heero. 

Leaning over the table, spilling drinks, Relena and Duo used their free hands to grab each of Heero's shoulders, simultaneously using him for balance and pulling him closer. Eyes closed, they leant in to kiss the side of his mouth. 

Heero sat stunned as the two pulled away. Obviously pleased with the look on his face, Duo grinned and leaned against the table, "So. I guess the only thing left to decide is how Heero likes his strawberries, ne Relena?" 

~oOo~ 

... it was going to be humorous. really. that song is just too romantic. Way, way *way* too romantic. And so it became a sappy little ficlet. I think I'm going to go brush my teeth... 

Oh! for any of you who want to know what exactly Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were whispering about at the beginning, here's an Epilogue! Not much of one, but an Epilogue nevertheless! (careful, blink and you might miss it…) It may also be said that Karaoke bars are officially *off* Heero's list of things to self-destruct near. Not to fear, Relena's pink limo is still number 1!  I think I may need to cut back on the sugar…

~oOo~ 

Later that night, as the group prepared to leave, Quatre smiled sweetly and, sticking out his hand to Trowa and Wufei, said, "Okay, pay up." 


End file.
